


MUGGLFIED

by xobruisedsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Nail Polish, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobruisedsoul/pseuds/xobruisedsoul
Summary: Our favorite wizards discovering their NEW muggle interest
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	1. Piercings

It was the summer of 1975. Sirius was lying on the grass at the Potter's backyard facing the sky. The black wife beater he was wearing was doing a poor job at hiding his bandaged and bruised body. He was healing alright, considering the yellowish bruise under his eye.

Next to him was James. Sitting criss cross on the grass, polishing his broomstick, in nothing but a pair of shorts. His tan skin on display.

"When is moony gonna come?" piped up Sirius.

"Soon," answered James.

"You've been saying that for the last couple hours! Why does Evans get to have him," whined Sirius.

"Pads, shut it you wanker. We've been sitting outside for barely 15 minutes. And you know he made plans with her before the summer. He wanted to cancel and stay here after what happened to you but you wouldn't let him. Remember?" Scolded James.

" I just wanted to know when moony's gonna come back," mumbled Sirius twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Now," answered a third voice.

The two lads looked up at the sound coming from the patio. There he was, Remus, standing in the doorframe. He was leaning against it, his arms crossed over his white shirt with a muggle related picture on it. His jeans clad legs were crossed at the ankles. An amused smile decorating his scarred and freckled face.

"MOONY" the two exclaimed.

Remus chuckled and jogged down towards them. He flopped on the grass in front of them. Next to Sirius's outstretched legs, and the end of James's broom.

Sirius grunted as he sat up and Remus immediately lent him a helping hand.

"Careful Pads."

Sirius shot him a sheepish smile and greeted "hi moonykins."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. There was no heat behind it as he cupped the side of Sirius' face. His thumb going back and forth under the healing bruise.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

Sirius' voice caught in his throat at the action. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded his head, face still cradled on Remus's hand.

Remus's face was swimming in the rays of the sun. His amber eyes glowing golden on his face. The extra freckles on the bridge of his nose scattered like warm stars on his face. There was a sparkle on the left side of his face. Something reflecting the light.

When Remus turned his head to talk to James, Sirius realized what that something was. A small golden hoop on the lob of his ear. He distantly heard him ask "where's Pete?" And James' response of _going back to his mother or something_ , but Sirius kept his eyes transfixed on the piece of jewelry that found its home on Remus's ear.

He extended his hand and took a hold of it between his thumb and pointer finger.

Remus froze at the action.

"When did you get this?" Whispered Sirius, his fingers rubbing over the small hoop.

"Yesterday. Lily pierced it for me," he said and raising his own hand as to play with it but remember Sirius he put his hand down.

"You like it?" He asked hesitantly.

Sirius nodded. "it suits you."

••••••••••••••••••

" C'mon pads we can't be late," rushed James. His hand around Sirius's wrist dragging him across platform 9¾.

"Where the hell is moony?" He muttered looking around.

"Just look up. The head that's popping out of the crowd is probably him. Tall wanker." Sirius said laughing.

James stopped and gave Sirius a consideration. After a few seconds, James tilted his head to the side, he shrugged and started looking up, bouncing on his feet.

"There he is!" He exclaimed and bolted towards the taller boy. Sirius right at his heels.

They stopped right in front of him and Peter. Sirius' face going slack, his jaw dropping at Remus's appearance. The werewolf had a couple new piercings. (Scratch that he had a bunch) His right ear was decorated with colours of silver and gold. From small hoops to sparkling studs, he had one in the shape of a star at the top connected to a chain that ended with a teeny tiny pair of dangly antlers. His left ear was bare compared to his right one. Only sporting his first ever piercing -his golden hoop- and a new small ruby stud. And the best of all, Remus had a lip ring. A silver ring on the left side of his lip.

Sirius woke up from his trance when James started to snap his fingers in front of his face.

"Mate you good?"

"Uh y- yeah yeah." He answered. "Where the hell do these keep popping from?" He asked Remus incredulously.

Remus chuckled and answered, " mum got excited when she saw this -he gestured to the golden hoop- She taught me how -he gestured to the ruby this time- and I kinda went crazy," he shrugged.

"Wicked," said both James and Peter.

The four of them got on the train. Sirius' eyes not leaving the piercings on Remus's face. Always looking at his lip ring from the corner of his eye, catching his own lips between his teeth, imagining. Or when he's feeling a bit bolder playing with the dangly antlers or tracing the shape of the star. When he's talking to James or teasing Peter, he's always, always glancing at 'em. Even at Hogwarts, throughout the sorting and the entire feast, his eyes kept darting towards 'em.

When the food disappeared from in front of them, Remus suddenly stood up, Sirius wrist in his hand and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Wha- where are we going?" Asked Sirius, stumbling on his feet trying to keep up with Remus's long stride.

"We're going to get your ear pierced," He answered. "You keep glancing at 'em and I know you Pads, "He teased.

"I'm pretty sure I still have the ruby stud," He murmured to himself.


	2. Nail polish

Sirius walked into the common room, his essay rolled up in his hand. He was thinking of heading towards his room to stash it in his bag when he saw a certain redhead sitting next to the fire.

 _Perfect_ , he thought, and detoured towards the couch.

"Hello Evans," he greeted jumping over the back of the couch on the cushions.

"What do you want Black?" Questioned Lily not taking her eyes off the book in her lap.

"Well I was hoping for a favor. Can-"

"No, I am not helping you with a prank," she cut him off, not even glancing his way.

"No, no that wasn't what I was going to ask. Honestly Evans," he scoffed rolling his eyes.

At that she looked up at him, a questioning look in the emerald of her eyes.

" I just wanted you to proofread this for me. And before you ask, I can't go to Moony because he's working on defense and if I interrupt him he will hex me. I can't go to Jamie because he hates herbology and I do not want to listen to him whine about it and Pete sucks at it. So miss prefect Evans you are my only hope," he concluded with a cheeky grin on his face.

Lily stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and extending her hand. "Fine, let me see."

"Thank you," he drew out, handing her the parchment. When she wrapped her fingers around it is when he noticed it. Her nails. They were _Red._

 _Huh_ , he thought, _why are they red?_ _What is that? Why is it so shiny? It looks good. I wonder what it'd look like on my nails_. He looked down at his own bare nails at this thought. _Ehhh I don't think red will suit me._

"What is that?" Asked Sirius out loud.

"What's what?"

"That," he said pointing at her nail that was following the words as she read them.

Lily furrowed her brows, confused for a second before it clicked. "Oh! My nails. It's nail polish. You like?" She clarified and extended her hand to show him properly.

"Hmm," he hummed, " it's pretty. It suits you."

"Why thank you," she said in a very bad posh accent that got Sirius snorting and shoving her away lightly.

"You wanna try?" She asks.

"Hmm, oh I don't think red will look good on me." He replied.

" No worries, I'm pretty sure I packed my black one as well, or I'll just borrow Marlene's. Let me finish this, give me a sec." She said going back to the essay.

Sirius started thinking about it, staring at his bare nails, imagining them covered in black… _polish was it. Yeah yeah. Mother would freak. Perfect._

The sound of Lily's voice filtered through his thoughts as she handed him back his essay, "you're really good at this. Color me impressed," Sirius rolled his eyes at her words.

"Yeah yeah, sod off. Go put this away while I go get my supplies." She said heading towards the girl dormitory, while Sirius went to the boy's one.

Once back in the common room, he saw Lily on the couch with a bunch of stuff in front of her. Two bottles, one clear and one black, a stick that looked like it had a weird texture and a block? _What the-_

"What's all this?" He asked sitting across from her.

"Don't you mind that right now, If you like it I'll teach you. But I want you to sit, hold your hands out and do NOT move. I will not have you mess up my work. Understood?" Said Lily firmly.

"Crystal," he answered and did as she asked.

Sirius sat as still as he could and watched her work. He didn't understand any of what was happening but so far nothing unpleasant happened so he stayed quiet. (Unusual yes, but this is Evans and _she will hex me if I mess her work up_ )

He closed his eyes and dropped his head on the back of the couch. This is relaxing.

"All done," announced Lily after a while.

Sirius straightened up and looked at his nails. They were black. And shiny. Shorter than Lily's but they looked so nice. He kept staring at them for a while. Thoughts like pretty and good and nice circling in his head.

He looked up at Lily and with the most genuine tone he said, "thank you."

Lily's cheeks rosed a bit and gave him a bright smile. "You're welcome! If you like em, and want me to do them again I wouldn't mind at all okay? I could teach you as well."

Sirius nodded and looked back down at his nails. There was this small fluttering in his chest everytime he glanced at his hands. He felt _pretty,_ he felt _good._ He was _happy._


End file.
